marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Daisy Johnson
Daisy Johnson, mejor conocida como Skye y legalmente conocida como Mary Sue Poots, es una hacker y una operativa de S.H.I.E.L.D. - Sus padres son Calvin L. Johnson, un médico que trabajaba en China, y Jiaying, una mujer Inhumana quien fue aparentemente asesinada por HYDRA poco después del nacimiento de Skye. Creciendo huérfana, adoptó el nombre de Skye y trabajó para el grupo "hacktivista" Marea Creciente para poder revelar la verdad sobre la existencia de extraterrestres, superhéroes, y semidioses al mundo. Cuando apareció en el radar de S.H.I.E.L.D., Phil Coulson la reclutó en su equipo. Sin embargo, la verdadera razón por la que ella estuvo de acuerdo en unirse a S.H.I.E.L.D. fue para descubrir la verdad sobre sus padres perdidos. Ella se unió a ellos como una consultadora, pero posteriormente se convirtió en un miembro valioso del equipo a lo largo de sus misiones. Skye logró finalmente ganarse el título de ser agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. justo antes de la búsqueda del Clarividente. Después de los acontecimientos de la Sublevación de HYDRA, ella se unió con el resto del equipo para buscar un refugio. Skye luego se mostró devastada cuando se enteró de que su compañero Grant Ward era un operativo de HYDRA. Ella se unió al equipo en la derrota del Proyecto Ciempiés y John Garrett. Cuando el Agente Coulson se convirtió en el nuevo Director de S.H.I.E.L.D., Skye, junto con el resto del equipo, se fue con él para comenzar a reconstruir S.H.I.E.L.D. - Ella trabajó para detener a HYDRA en los siguientes meses y con el tiempo descubrió la verdad sobre su origen. En la serie de acontecimientos que siguieron, Skye se reunió con su padre. Ella descubrió el pasado alienigena del linaje de su madre y, después de un altercado contra las fuerzas de Daniel Whitehall, Skye fue expuesta a la Niebla Terrigen, que le concedió habilidades de manipulación de vibraciones, lo que provocó que ella fuera puesta en el Índice y fuese removida del servicio activo. La activación de sus habilidades llamó la atención de otros Inhumanos, y cuando facción de S.H.I.E.L.D. liderada por Robert Gonzales la atacó, el Inhumano Gordon la llevó a Afterlife para ayudarle a entender mejor sus poderes. Ella finalmente se reunió con su madre, y más tarde jugó un papel importante en el conflicto entre S.H.I.E.L.D. reunificado y los Inhumanos. Como consecuencia, Skye asumió su nombre nacimiento, y ahora conocida como Daisy Johnson, se convirtió en la primera recluta y líder del equipo especial de personas con superpoderes elaborado por el Director Coulson. En esa posición, ella comenzó a trabajar con Alphonso Mackenzie para encontrar nuevos inhumanos. Johnson con el tiempo dirigió a los Guerreros Secretos en su batalla contra HYDRA. Biografía S.H.I.E.L.D. Primeras misiones Mientras estaba investigando sobre los rumores de algo llamado "Ciempiés" en Los Ángeles, Skye fue testigo de los superpoderes de Michael Peterson durante un accidente en un edificio. Ella publicó el vídeo de Peterson en línea y dejó suficiente evidencia para que S.H.I.E.L.D. le siguiera el rastro. Se reunió con Peterson en un restaurante local y le recomendó esconderse. Sin embargo, después de haberse reunido con Peterson, fue capturada por los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D., Phil Coulson y Grant Ward, quienes estaban buscando a Peterson por seguridad. Fue llevado al Bus para ser interrogada. Después de haber sido interrogada en la Jaula, Skye accedió a ayudarles. Después de haber ayudado a S.H.I.E.L.D. para capturar a Peterson, ella aceptó una invitación de formar parte del Equipo de Coulson, pero continuaba teniendo contacto con Miles Lydon y Marea Creciente.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.01: Pilot Al darse cuenta de que S.H.I.E.L.D. no era el gigante monstruoso que inicialmente creía que era, Skye comprendió que quería su lugar en S.H.I.E.L.D. y se ofreció para ir en una misión secreta en Malta. Ella misma se las arregló para obtener una invitación a una fiesta organizada por Ian Quinn, que había secuestrado a un científico de S.H.I.E.L.D. llamado Franklin Hall. Quinn atrapó a Skye tratando de robar documentos en su oficina, pero Skye logró convencerlo de que ella planeaba traicionar a S.H.I.E.L.D.. Teniendo acceso a la oficina personal de Quinn, Skye fue capaz de activar un dispositivo para permitir a Fitz desactivar el sistema de seguridad. Skye escapó y Coulson se vio obligado a matar a Hall cuando éste trató de destruir la isla. Tras la misión, Skye decidió comprometerse con el entrenamiento y con el equipo. Su compañero Grant Ward, actuó como su supervisor y ambos comenzaron a entrenar con el combate y las armas cuerpo a cuerpo.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.03: The Asset Lealtad en problemas Cuando Miles Lydon puso en peligro la vida del hombre Chan Ho Yin, el Equipo de Coulson trató de llevarlo en custodia. Alertado por Skye, Lydon evadió la captura y se reunió con Skye en su apartamento en Austin, Texas. Coulson, temiendo en que podría resultar Skye, encargó a la Agente Melinda May a seguirla. Ella se enfrentó a Skye y Lydon en su apartamento y se los llevó en custodia. Durante su detención, Skye trató de convencer a su equipo de que Lydon era un buen hombre que sólo creía en la libertad de información. Sin embargo, cuando el agente Grant Ward proporcionó evidencias de que Lydon vendió información sobre Chan a compradores misteriosos por un millón de dólares, se dio cuenta de que él no era el hombre que ella pensaba que era. Skye ayudó a Coulson, Ward y May en la operación para rescatar a Chan, pero ésta salió mal. Luego, Coulson dio un ultimátum a Skye - sincerarse con él, o quedarse atrás. Skye decidió contarle la verdad a Coulson sobre la búsqueda de sus padres y accedió a llevar una pulsera de seguimiento, que le impedía operar equipos electrónicos, a cambio de que se le permita quedarse. Coulson a cambio, acordó averiguar lo que pudiera sobre los padres de Skye.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.05: Girl in the Flower Dress Relaciones Familia *Calvin Johnson - Padre *Jiaying † - Madre Aliados *S.H.I.E.L.D. (Primera encarnación) **Nick Fury **Maria Hill **Victoria Hand † **Felix Blake **Eric Koenig † **Billy Koenig **Jazuat **Equipo de Garrett ***John Garrett † ***Antoine Triplett † **Equipo de Coulson ***Phil Coulson ***Melinda May ***Grant Ward ***Leo Fitz ***Jemma Simmons *S.H.I.E.L.D. (segunda encarnación) **Phil Coulson - Director y amigo **Melinda May - Compañera y amiga **Jemma Simmons - Compañera y amiga **Leo Fitz - Compañero y amigo **Antoine Triplett † - Compañero y amigo **Lance Hunter - Compañero y amigo **Alphonso Mackenzie - Compañero y amigo **Bobbi Morse - Compañera y amiga **Billy Koenig - Compañero **Sam Koenig - Compañero **Isabelle Hartley † - Compañera **Idaho † - Compañero **Michael Peterson / Deathlok **Robert Gonzales † *Marea Creciente **Micro - Contacto *Akela Amador *Elliot Randolph *Sif *Lincoln Campbell *Joey Gutierrez *Advanced Threat Containment Unit **Rosalind Price † **Luther Banks † *Alisha Enemigos *Camilla Reyes *Miles Lydon *Cybertek **Carlo Mancini † *HYDRA **Grant Ward **Jasper Sitwell † **Proyecto Ciempiés ***John Garrett † ***Ian Quinn ***Kaminsky ***Edison Po † **Daniel Whitehall † **Sunil Bakshi † **Carl Creel **Agente 33 † *Inhumanos de Afterlife **Gordon † *Raina † *Lorelei *Sebastian Derik *Vin-Tak *Andrew Garner / Lash *Tomas Calderon *Dwight Frye † Apariciones *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Pilot'' ***''0-8-4'' ***''The Asset'' ***''Eye-Spy'' ***''Girl in the Flower Dress'' ***''FZZT'' ***''The Hub'' ***''The Well'' ***''Repairs'' ***''The Bridge'' ***''The Magical Place'' ***''Seeds'' ***''T.R.A.C.K.S.'' ***''T.A.H.I.T.I.'' ***''Yes Men'' ***''End of the Beginning'' ***''Turn, Turn, Turn'' ***''Providence'' ***''The Only Light in the Darkness'' ***''Nothing Personal'' ***''Ragtag'' ***''Beginning of the End'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''Shadows'' ***''Heavy is the Head'' ***''Making Friends and Influencing People'' ***''Face My Enemy'' ***''A Hen in the Wolf House'' ***''A Fractured House'' ***''The Writing on the Wall'' ***''The Things We Bury'' ***''Ye Who Enter Here'' ***''What They Become'' ***''Aftershocks'' ***''Who You Really Are'' ***''One of Us'' ***''Love in the Time of HYDRA'' ***''One Door Closes'' ***''Afterlife'' ***''Melinda'' ***''The Frenemy of My Enemy'' ***''The Dirty Half Dozen'' ***''Scars'' ***''S.O.S. Part One'' ***''S.O.S. Part Two'' **''Tercera temporada'' ***''Laws of Nature'' ***''Purpose in the Machine'' ***''A Wanted (Inhu)man'' ***''Devils You Know'' ***''Among Us Hide...'' ***''Chaos Theory'' ***''Many Heads, One Tale'' ***''Closure'' ***''Maveth'' Referencias en:Daisy Johnson Categoría:Inhumanos Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Chinos Categoría:Estadounidenses Categoría:Miembros del Equipo de Coulson Categoría:Personajes de Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoría:Héroes